Bird and Witchcraft
Bird and Witchcraft is Case Number 39 in the Diary of Investigations and its story is about a rainy night disappearance from the Greenhouse. Pre-Case To the Bird House Goal: Unlock the Greenhouse. Rewards: Careful Exploration Goal: Enter the Greenhouse. Rewards: Paradise Lost Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction A strange bird is circling the City, knocking anxiously at the windows of the townspeople. A note, with a plea for help, was found at the entrance to the exotic Greenhouse, which appeared from the fog. There's no doubt someone is in trouble! What happened at the Greenhouse? Is it as harmless as it appears? Stage 1 At first glance, the Greenhouse amazes with its splendor, but the birds inside it are sad and anxious. Some items in the Greenhouse point to a person. Maybe that was who called for help? Goal: Identify the person in trouble. Wet Trail Goal: Find the Wet Umbrella. Rewards: Caught Red-Handed Goal: Find the Hot Teapot. Rewards: Small Treat Goal: Find the Bird Waterer. Rewards: No Time for Poetry Goal: Find the Miniature Book. Rewards: In Search of Profit Goal: Find the Embroidered Purse. Rewards: Mysterious Stranger Goal: Identify the victim. Assemble the “Unexpected Visitor” collection. Rewards: Stage 2 The items in the Greenhouse belong to Lady Peacock, but she is nowhere to be seen. The Bird Seller seems suspicious and is clearly hiding something. Let's find out what kind of secret this stranger is so carefully guarding. Goal: Find out what the Bird Seller is hiding. Bird Anklet Goal: Find the Hawk Anklet. Rewards: Taming the Beast Goal: Find the Falcon's Hood. Rewards: Measure Twice, Cut Once Goal: Find the Persian Scissors. Rewards: It's a Trap! Goal: Find the Snare Trap. Rewards: Out of Place Smell Goal: Find the Rosin. Rewards: Sticky Secret Goal: Crack the Bird Seller. Assemble the “Trap Nets” collection. Rewards: Stage 3 The Bird Seller turned out to be the Bird Catcher, a cruel hunter. He claims that Lady Peacock wanted to buy some birds for her collection, but didn't choose anything and left. His words don't sound very convincing. What really happened to Lady Peacock? Goal: Find out what happened to Lady Peacock. Robbery in Broad Daylight Goal: Find the Feather Earrings. Rewards: Feathered Handcuffs Goal: Find the Armbands with the “Distortions” anomaly active. Rewards: Choking Goal: Find the Feather Choker. Rewards: Impractical Footwear Goal: Find the Feather Padukas. Rewards: Weak Defense Goal: Find the Indian Fan. Rewards: In the Princess's Footsteps Goal: Learn Lady Peacock's fate. Assemble the “Feathered Trail” collection. Rewards: Stage 4 The Bird Catcher deceived Lady Peacock, exploited her love for the Captain, and turned her into a bird. Grinning nastily, he made us an offer to guess which of the birds in the Greenhouse is the princess. Careful, we only have one attempt! Goal: Guess which of the birds in the Greenhouse is the princess. Feathered Crown Goal: Find the Royal Flycatcher. Rewards: Younger Brother Goal: Find the Himalayan Monal. Rewards: Lyre of Sadness Goal: Find the Lyrebird. Rewards: Noble Simplicity Goal: Find the Amethyst Starling with the“Distortions” anomaly active Rewards: Feathery Legend Goal: Find the Quetzal. Rewards: Harbingers of Thunder Goal: Find Lady Peacock. Assemble “In Search of a Phantom” collection. Rewards: Stage 5 The Bird Catcher turned Lady Peacock into the legendary Thunderbird. To make the princess human again, we must solve the Bird Catcher's riddles. If we lose, he will take both Lady Peacock and Juliette. So let's focus our attention and win! Goal: Solve the Bird Catcher's riddles The Cycle of Seasons Goal: Find the Rattan Basket. Rewards: Upturned Vessel Goal: Find the Home Chest with the “Distortions” anomaly active Rewards: Thousand-Eyed Monster Goal: Find the Kitchen Chest. Rewards: Kiss from a Guest Goal: Find the Copper Tea Canister. Rewards: The Last Riddle Goal: Find the Gullak Pot. Rewards: Five Gates of Knowledge Goal: Lift the spell off Lady Peacock. Assemble the “Five Riddles” collection. Rewards: Conclusion We returned Lady Peacock to her human form by solving all the riddles of the treacherous Bird Catcher. He was banished from the City in disgrace, but before he left, he promised to return and take revenge. The people he caught and turned into birds remain in the Greenhouse. Who is this strange Bird Catcher? What are his true intentions? And how can we free the people trapped in their bird bodies? We'll see, but for now we can breathe a sigh of relief and celebrate the fact that danger has passed us by. Case Reward: Amulet of Metamorphosis Post Case Peacock Talisman Goal: Get the Peacock's Ring. Assemble the "Curse of the Bird Catcher" artifact collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases